El Secreto de la Princesa
by Zibo Kou
Summary: Un error puede llegar a destruir incluso hasta el amor más puro. Ella lo espero por diez años, era el amor de su vida. Pero ahora en él solo ve odio y desprecio. ¿Podrá recuperarla?, ¿ella lo perdonará?. Amor, odio, venganza, envidia. La pasión en ellos tendrá que surgir de las cenizas. Un misterio una sola verdad. (S&S)
1. 10 años

**El Secreto de la Princesa**

**Capítulo I**

**10 años**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizandos en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Historia que ha salido de mis pensamientos y sueños. Ahora la comparto con todas ustedes.

Espero les guste, y dejen sus comentarios.

Atte: Zibo Kou

* * *

_Inglaterra siglo XV, situado sobre una colina empinada con excelente vista a los paisajes más hermosos se encuentra un hermoso reino. El castillo de estilo medieval se componen de varias torres puntiagudas de gran tamaño interconectadas entre si. _

_Hermosos jardines llenos de flores hacen del palacio real un lugar mágico y maravilloso. La decoración interior del castillo es particularmente interesante, donde se puede apreciar hermosos tapices y muebles finos que resaltan cada habitación. Además, de los grandes pinturas de famosos artistas de la época. _

_El reino "Star Light" dirigido por el rey Artemis III, el cual era considerado uno de los mejores reyes que habían gobernado. Por lo general, el rey visitaba muy frecuentemente su pueblo para poder estar en contacto con la gente y enterarse de cómo se desarrollaban en sus actividades diarias. Además, de revisar si los mandatos que ordenaba se cumplieran como el había propuesto. Los habitantes lo respetaban y quería a su noble rey. _

_El pueblo era muy pintoresco, pequeñas casas decoradas con flores silvestres las hacían bastante acogedoras. En las calles, siempre había vendedores que ofrecían sus productos, e invitaban en ocasiones a disfrutar de estos si algún costo. A pesar de ser una población bastante grande todos los habitantes se conocían y vivían tranquilamente bajo el mandando de Artemis III._

_Todos los días los mensajeros del rey colocaban los anuncios más importantes en la pequeña plaza del pueblo. Esta vez la noticia era realmente importante. Una joven de larga cabellera rubia sujeta en una coleta se abrió paso entre el tumulto de gente para poder ver de que se trataba la noticia que tenía a todos muy contentos. Al poder pasar por la muralla de gente a su alrededor, sus ojos brillaron al descubrir que por fin la espera había terminado. _

_Ella corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba una de las personas más importantes de su vida y a la cual tenía que proteger. _

－¡Serena!…_gritó lo joven que se detuvo en la puerta de una elegante tienda agitada por no parar de correr._

－¡Mina!, ¿pero qué pasa?, ¿ha sucedido algo?..._preguntó la bella joven._

－ Él, él regresa.._.con voz cortada por la falta de respiración dijo la chica_

－ ¿Quién regresa, de qué hablas?, primero tranquilízate para que puedas hablar..._dijo Serena acercándose a su amiga._

－ Sei..Seiya regresa, lo acaban de anunciar en la plazuela del pueblo. Llega en tres días.

_Serena, era una hermosa doncella que vivía en el reino "Star Light desde que era muy pequeña junto con su amiga Mina. Con profundos ojos color azul y larga cabellera rubia. Su esbelta figura y la elegancia que emanaban la hacían la doncella más bella de todo el reino. Ella y Mina tenían en el pueblo una tienda llamada "Moon Light", donde se encontraban las más finas telas del reino. Además, ellas producían los mejores vestidos de gala para la realeza así como vestidos que utilizaban las doncellas. _

_La noticia de Mina había dejado a Serena totalmente sorprendida. Se quedó en silencio y camino hacia uno de los grandes ventanales que tenía la tienda donde se podía apreciar el maravilloso palacio real._

－¡Serena!, ¿no dices nada?, ¿Qué te pasa?..._dijo Mina al ver a su amiga derramar sutiles lágrimas._

－Y, ¿y sino se acuerda de mi?, y ¿si él ya me ha olvidado?..._se preguntaba Serena en voz alta._

_Mina acercó a Serena y colocó sus manos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo._

－Claro que te recuerda. Seiya está muy enamorado de ti, de eso estoy segura. Ambos se declararon su amor Serena, deberías estar feliz. En unos cuantos días estará aquí.

_Serena miró a Mina_

－Han pasado 10 años desde que se fue, y solo éramos unos niños. Pero mi amor por él nunca ha cambiado. Le prometí que estaría esperando hasta que él regresara. Pero, ¿si él se olvidó de mi?.

－Serena, no tienes por qué preocuparte. Seiya será el mismo de siempre tal vez más guapo, pero él de verdad te ama. Solo espera y sigue con esa paciencia que nunca has dejado, que ya no falta mucho. Y quítate esas ideas de la cabeza.

_La hermosa rubia miró a su amiga tratando de controlar las lágrimas._

－Gracias Mina, creo que tienes razón. Seiya me ama y yo a él, es solo cuestión de días para estar de nuevo juntos como hace 10 largos años.

_Tres días que pasaron lentamente para Serena. Ella siguió con el trabajo en "Moon Light" junto con Mina. Tal vez ese presentimiento que tenía eran solo nervios por volverlo a ver. De seguro, ya era todo un hombre y no aquel chico de 14 años que le había robado el corazón. Seiya su eterno amor. _

_La gente del pueblo había decorado la entrada principal, para recibir a los guerreros incluyendo a Seiya. Serena estaba nerviosa, en unas cuantas horas lo vería llegar y pasar junto a ella. _

－ No puedo Mina, tengo esta angustia que no me permite estar tranquila y recibir a Seiya..._dijo Serena saliendo de la tienda dejando a Mina muy sorprendida._

－¡Serenaaa, espera!..._gritó Mina al ver a su amiga correr hacia el bosque._

－ Serena que es lo que te sucede..._musitó para sí._

_Las trompetas del palacio se escucharon a lo lejos anunciado la llegada de aquellos chicos que por 10 años habían dejado el reino para irse a preparar como guerreros y servir al rey Artemis III. _

_Mina cerró la tienda y se dirigió hacia la gran cantidad de gente que ovacionaba a todos los guerreros._

－No cabe duda, es él..._suspiró Mina al localizar a Seiya entre la gran cantidad de guerreros que marchaban hacia el palacio. －_Pero que guapo está, se ha vuelto todo un hombre. Sin duda es digno de portar esa armadura.

_Mina mantenía su mirada clavada en el joven, hasta que de pronto desvió su atención a dos chicos que se encontraban junto a él. _

_Repentinamente, Seiya rompió la formación dejando a todos muy sorprendidos, dirigiéndose con rumbo desconocido y perdiéndose en la distancia._

－Seiya, ella te necesita más que nunca..._dijo Mina, al ver marcharse al guapo guerrero._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Después de salir corriendo de la tienda, Serena llegó a un lugar realmente mágico. Un hermoso prado lleno de flores blancas y amarillas que se encontraban a la orilla de arroyo con agua realmente cristalina. Un frondoso árbol era el refugio de hermosas aves silvestres que no paraban de emitir sus hermosos cantos. _

_Los profundos ojos azules de Serena permanecían cerrados imaginándose como sería Seiya. Escuchaba la gente gritar y las trompetas no paraban de tocar. Definitivamente, él había regresado. Se quedó parada frente al arroyo observando los pececillos jugar con las burbuja que se hacían en la superficie. _

_El ruido de las pisadas de un hermoso caballo color negro la sacaron del silencio en el que se encontraba. Ella giró en dirección de aquel sonido, y poco a poco vio un guapo hombre bajar del caballo vestido de una elegante traje cubierto por una fina y sorprendente armadura. _

_Sin duda alguna era él. Ella no podía emitir ninguna palabra, sus ojos se encontraban totalmente abiertos por tal sorpresa ya que no esperaba verlo en ese lugar al menos el día de su llegada._

_Serena comenzó a llorar, no lo podía creer, él estaba ahí a unos cuantos pasos de ella. Seiya no emitía ninguna palabra, solo se quedo observando a la hermosa rubia._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos ella corrió hacia él, necesitaba abrazarlo y sentir ese calor que por mucho tiempo había extrañado._

－¡Seiya!, ¡haz vuelto!

_ Él se mantenía sin expresión alguna_

－No te atrevas a tocarme..._exclamó Seiya con una postura bastante fría antes de que Serena pudiera acariciar su rostro_.

－Para ti y para todos soy el príncipe Seiya Kou y tu futuro Rey.

_Serena se quedó inmóvil, ¿había escuchado bien?. Su lindo y dulce Seiya era ahora un hombre frío y orgulloso. Esto no podría estar pasando._

_Seiya Kou, era el único hijo de el rey Artemis Kou III. Había enviado a Seiya a un entrenamiento especial para prepararse como guerrero y ser el futuro gobernante del reino Star Light. A sus 24 años, lucía como todo un hombre y con el porte de un verdadero príncipe, su cabello color negro sujeto en una coleta y sus profundos ojos color zafiro enloquecían a cualquier doncella. _

－No entiendo que es lo que pasa, ¿Por qué me hablas así?, si no estuve en tu llegada es porque estaba nerviosa. Pero eso no te da derecho de tratarme así..._dijo Serena con la voz temblorosa por la reacción de Seiya._

－ Eso no tiene importancia, no esperaba más de ti. He venido a buscarte para darte esto.

_Seiya arrojó una cadena de plata con un hermoso dije que unían a la Luna con una estrella. Mientras miraba a Serena con desprecio._

_Serena dirigió su mirada al pasto donde había caído la cadena, la recogió y la cubrió con su mano. Sus lágrimas comenzaban hacer más intensas, no podía ni pronunciar una palabra ante la mirada desafiante de Seiya._

－Eres una mentirosa, pensaste que no me daría cuenta. Cómo pude creer en tú promesa. Cómo pude creer en ti, eres una mujer hipócrita. Esas lágrimas deben ser otra de tus mentiras.

－¡Basta Seiya!, no me hables así. Me estas lastimando, no entiendo lo que pasa aquí. ¿Qué significa esta otra cadena?

_ Seiya se acercó a Serena la tomó de los brazos y la presionó muy fuerte._

－Está más que claro. Te odio aun más que todo el amor que te tuve. Fui un idiota, solo me utilizaste.._.sus ojos emanaban fuego, mientras que los ojos de Serena no dejaban de derramar lágrimas._

－Me lastimas Seiya, suéltame..._suplicó Serena._

_Seiya la soltó y ella cayó derrumba por la indiferencia y el odio del príncipe._

－¿por qué me tratas así?, Seiya respóndeme..._gritó Serena _

_Él no dejaba de mirarla su despreció era tan grande que decidió marcharse._

_Ella se paró y comenzó a seguirlo_

－No te vayas por favor..._seguía suplicando_.

－Escúchame Seiya por este gran amor que te tengo.

_Seiya no quizó escuchar más, se dio la vuelta, subió al caballo y siguió su camino._

E_sa indiferencia por parte de él, estaba destrozando a Serena._

－¡Seiyaaa!, necesito saber qué es lo que te ha hecho cambiar.._gritó Serena haciendo que él se detuviera._

－Si quieres saber la verdad, tú ya no significas nada para mi. Eh traído conmigo a la mujer que amo..._dijo el príncipe y se alejo de Serena dejándola aturdida por esas últimas palabras._

_Serena se quedo paralizada, Seiya había dejado de amarla. El lugar donde hace muchos años se habían jurado amor, ahora era el lugar más doloroso para ella. _

_La rubia cayó en el manto de flores que se encontraba a su alrededor, estar de pie era imposible. El dolor era más fuerte que ella_.

－ ¿La mujer que ama?, ¿qué es lo que esta pasando no entiendo nada?..._se repetía Serena mientras sus lágrimas eran cada vez más intensas. _

－¡Serena!..._gritó Mina al ver a su amiga en un mar de lágrimas_.

－Serena, que sucedió vi a Seiya alejarse en su caballo, llevaba una cara de pocos amigos ni siquiera se detuvo a saludarme.

－Él, él ya no me ama Mina. Y no lo creo, esto es una pesadilla..._dijo serena mientras sus lágrimas no cesaban y su dolor era más agudo cada minuto que pasaba._

_Mina no lo podía creer_

－Eso no puede ser, Serena él te ama. Yo vi como te buscaba entre la multitud de gente. Esos ojos eran de amor, se veía impaciente por encontrarte. Fue cuando salió con su caballo en tú busca se dirigía hacia aquí.

_Serena seco parte de sus lágrimas, el dolor en sus ojos era inevitable de ver._

－El vino a darme esto y a tratarme como la peor de las mujeres..._Serena abrió su mano y le mostró la cadena a Mina._

_Mina, abrió sus grandes ojos al ver la cadena_

_－_¿Pero qué tiene que ver tú cadena con todo esto?, ¿Cómo que te la vino a dar?, si él te la dio hace 10 años.

_Serena sacó de su cuello una cadena idéntica a la que Seiya le arrojó_

－Es lo que no entiendo Mina, porque yo aquí tengo la mía. Seiya me dijo que esta cadena era única. No comprendo por qué hay dos.

_Mina tomo las dos cadenas_

－Es verdad son idénticas…_las dos rubias no salían de su asombro. －_Pero tienes que explicarle esto a Seiya y enseñarle las dos cadenas con los dijes.

_Mina se levanto y comenzó alejarse._

－Mina espera, ¿qué haces?

_Mina se detuvo dirigiendo su mirada a Serena_

－Iré hablar con Seiya, esto no se puede quedarse así. Mírate como estas, esto es imperdonable. Por mucho que sea el príncipe…_sutiles lágrimas comenzaban aparecer en el rostro de Mina._

－Él no te escuchará esta cegado por su orgullo

－Pero Serena, él está en un gran error que puede terminar con el amor que se tienen.

_Serena se acerco a Mina._

－Mina que no lo entiendes, ni siquiera me dio el derecho de defenderme y mostrarle el dije que él mando hacer para mi. Seiya creyó en las palabras de un desconocido que le dio esta otra cadena.

_Mina abrazó a Serena_

－Me destrozó el corazón con su odio y su desprecio..._lágrimas comenzaban a caer ahora también invadiendo el hombro de Mina._

－Pero él esta confundido, aunque él no tenía el derecho de tratarte así. Porque tú eres...

－ Calla Mina, eso no importa ahora. Regresemos a casa necesito estar sola.

_Mina le ofreció un pequeño pañuelo para secar sus lágrimas. Durante todo el camino, las dos rubias se mantuvieron en silencio. Mina no podía creer lo que había pasado._

_Ya en el pueblo_

_－_Mina, encárgate de los pendientes_...dijo Serena, al llegar a Moon Light._

_－_Estaré indispuesta por el momento, necesito pensar lo que ha pasado..._los ojos de Serena comenzaron a emitir algunas lágrimas. _

_－_Seiya se olvidó de mi, a dejado de amarme_...Serena se dirigió a su habitación y cerró la puerta dejando a Mina realmente preocupada._

－Serena..._suspiró Mina mientras recargaba su cuerpo en la puerta de la habitación de su amiga, escuchándola llorar y repetir el nombre de Seiya una y otra vez._

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_ Por otro lado, en el palacio real, el rey Artemis III estaba feliz por la llegada del príncipe al palacio y de los demás guerreros. Había preparado un gran recibimiento donde solo asistía la familia real. _

－Seiya, es un gusto tenerte de nuevo con nosotros te extrañamos mucho..._dijo una hermosa joven con grandes ojos y cabello color verde. _

－Gracias Michiru, yo también los extrañé. Te has convertido en una hermosa mujercita..._dijo Seiya a la joven, la cual se sonrojó un poco_ y corrió al lado de sus padres.

－Por cierto Seiya, ¿Quién es la dama que ha venido contigo?. ¿Dónde se encuentra ella ahora?..._dijo el viejo rey_.

－Ordené a Lita prepararle la mejor habitación para que descansará, fue un viaje largo. Ella estará aquí para la cena, ahí mismo les anunciaré quién es ella y les daré una noticia importante.

－Seiya, hijo me dejas intrigado. Espero que lo que hayas decidido sea por tu bien y el bien de nuestro reino ya que pronto te convertirás en el futuro rey.

－Así será padre, te lo aseguro.

_Seiya después de saludar a su familia más cercana se retiró, necesitaba estar solo. Lo que había pasado con Serena lo habían también lastimado, pero su orgullo de hombre hacía que lo disimulara incluso delante de ella._

_Seiya era un joven encantador, pero enterarse que la mujer que ama le había sido infiel lo había destrozado y llenado de odio. _

_La prueba estaba en la cadena con el dije que un hombre le dio, mientras se encontraba en su entrenamiento, sin pasar desapercibido lo bien que había disfrutado a la rubia y como ella sin ningún remordimiento se deshizo del símbolo que representaba el amor entre ellos. _

_Lo pudo haber pensado de otra mujer pero de ella jamás. Desde aquel entonces, la mirada de Seiya estaba vacía y sus pensamientos solo anhelaban venganza._

－¿Así que aquí estabas?..._dijo un joven de largo cabello color marrón sujeto en una coleta que iba acompañado de otro joven con largo cabello color plata y ojos color verde esmeralda._

－Necesito estar solo, discúlpenme..._dijo Seiya volteando a ver a los elegantes caballeros._

－Seiya, nos puedes decir que es lo que te pasa, desde que llegamos tu actitud se ha vuelto muy soberbia.

－No tengo porque darles explicaciones Taiki, lo que he hecho no tiene marcha atrás.

－¿Y que has hecho?, cuéntanos Seiya, eres más que un amigo, eres nuestro hermano. Nos conocimos en el campo de entrenamiento y a partir de ahí prometimos cuidarnos..._dijo Taiki, mientras el otro chico solo observaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de Seiya._

－No puedo decirlo hasta que haya cumplido mi objetivo. Yaten, Taiki solo les pido que no se involucren en esto..._Seiya les devolvió una sonrisa a sus amigos en señal que todo estaría bien._

－Es mejor que nos vayamos, la cena esta por comenzar y tendré que darles una noticia..._dijo el príncipe mientras se alejaba con Yaten y Taiki._

_Al llegar al comedor el rey conversaba con los padres de Michiru sobre su futuro. Cuando fue interrumpido por Seiya que llegaba con Yaten y Taiki invitados por parte del príncipe._

－Padre, debo presentarte a estos honorables guerreros que reconozco como hermanos y han venido a Star Light para servirte.

_El rey les dio la bienvenida y los invitó a sentarse._

－Lita, avisa a nuestra invitada que la cena ha sido servida...l_a joven obedeció y se retiró._

_Uno de los mayordomo se acerco a Seiya para darle un mensaje que lo tenía de nervios._

－¿Pero qué se cree esa mujer?..._musitó Seiya_

_Se levanto de la mesa pidió disculpas para retirarse y salió fuera del palacio dejando extrañados a todos._

－¿A que has venido?..._dijo Seiya tajantemente_

－Necesito hablar contigo, tienes que saber lo que realmente pasa. Serena esta destrozada.

－Lárgate de aquí, no quiero escuchar nada de esa mujer.

－Seiya, por favor estas cometiendo un gran error ella te ama

_Mina trataba de buscar la mirada del príncipe. _

－Escucháme Seiya.

－¡Guardias!.._.gritó él príncipe._

－Te dije que te fueras, o atente a las consecuencias.

_Mina no lo podía creer, Seiya estaba totalmente cegado como había dicho Serena y todo por un tonto error._

－De aquí no me voy hasta que me escuches..._le dijo al príncipe_

_Pero fue demasiado tarde él ya había dado la orden para que la sacaran del palacio._

－¡Seiyaaa!, espero no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta del grave error que cometes. Serena te ama como no tienes idea, aun estas a tiempo de buscarla y pedirle perdón..._gritó Mina mientras forcejeaba con los dos guardias que la sujetaban de los brazos._

_Seiya entró al palacio, se recargó sobre uno de los grandes pilares que sostenían las torres. Colocó su mano en la frente jalando su cabello._

－Maldito sea este amor que aun siento por ti, bombón. Te has vuelto una mujer realmente hermosa. Pero te haré pagar, eso tenlo por seguro. Y este amor lo destruiré aunque sea el hombre más miserable el resto de mi vida.

_Se tranquilizó un poco y se dirigió al comedor, esperando nunca arrepentirse por lo que iba hacer._

* * *

Primer capítulo, espero les guste. Mi segunda historia.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios chicas.

Felices fiestas.

Pueden pasar a leer mi otra historia. **Una Estrella en mi Corazón**

Abrazos.

Zibo Kou


	2. Te esperaré aunque tardes mil años

**Te esperaré aunque tardes mil años**

**Capítulo II**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de** Naoko Takeuchi.**

Segundo capítulo de mi nuevo proyecto. Agradezco sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Les deseo un año de mucho éxito y salud

Saludos

Atte.

Zibo Kou.

* * *

_Quince años atrás el rey Artemis paseaba a caballo junto con el príncipe Seiya de tan solo nueve años por las estrechas calles del reino Star Light. La mirada del pequeño era temerosa. Por primera vez había salido de los muros del palacio, podía oler el pan recién horneado en la casa del panadero, el suave aroma de las flores silvestres recién cortadas que adornaban las pequeñas casas de madera. La gente que los veía pasar hacía una sutil reverencia. El príncipe estaba sorprendido, el reino de su padre era un lugar mágico donde la gente vivía tranquilamente._

－Seiya, quiero que prestes atención a cada rincón de este reino. Quiero que conozcas a su gente, porque a ellos debemos esta tranquilidad que por años hemos tenido. Tú serás el futuro rey y quiero que ellos tengan la oportunidad también de conocerte.

－Gracias padre, pero nuestro reino también se debe a ti. Mamá me contaba que desde que tomaste el trono siempre has sido un rey justo. Por eso, la gente del pueblo te quiere y respeta…_dijo el pequeño príncipe, dedicándole una breve sonrisa a su padre._

_El rey y el príncipe siguieron su recorrido por las estrechas calles del pueblo. En ocasiones se detenían a saludar a la gente u otras solo para descansar un poco_.

_En una de sus tantas paradas, el príncipe clavo su mirada en un montón de niños jugando con una bola de trapo._

－Parece divertido…_musitó para sí_.

－¿Por qué no lo descubres por ti mismo Seiya?..._le preguntó el rey_

－Pero padre, ¿si ellos no quieren jugar conmigo?

－No lo sabrás si no les preguntas…_contesto el rey, ayudando a bajar a Seiya del caballo._

_El rey sabía que Seiya tendría que pasar por un camino difícil hasta convertirse en rey. Él quería darle la oportunidad a su hijo de divertirse, ya que en el palacio solo había guardias, grandes muros y la burocracia que Seiya veía a diario._

_Seiya se acercó a los niños e inclinándose un poco los saludo._

－Buen día, serían tan gentiles de compartir su juego conmigo…_dijo un poco nervioso el pequeño príncipe._

_Los chicos pararon por un momento el juego, extrañados por los modales del pequeño._

_Una hermosa niña de cabello rubio y dulces ojos azules se acercó a él, haciendo una reverencia a Seiya._

－Para nosotros sería un honor compartir nuestro juego contigo…_dijo la pequeña sonriendo a Seiya._

_Posteriormente, ella extendió su pequeña mano hacia el príncipe_

－Mi nombre es Serena, gusto en conocerte. ¿eres nuevo en este reino?

_Seiya tomó su mano, la suavidad que sintió y su calidez lo hizo sonrojar un poco _

－Bueno es que yo soy…_Seiya estaba nervioso_

_Serena le dedicó una tierna sonrisa e intervino_

－Te presento a Mina, Kevin, Molly, Andrew y Kakyû

_Todos los pequeños saludaron a Seiya sin saber que era el príncipe._

－Gracias todos son muy amables, mi nombre es Seiya y me gustaría divertirme como ustedes lo hacen.

_Serena tomó la bola de trapo y la arrojó para que comenzará el juego, todos estaban muy contentos y disfrutaban de la compañía de su nuevo amigo. _

_Comenzaba anochecer y los pequeños tenían que regresar a casa._

－Creo que por hoy terminamos, que les parece si mañana jugamos de nuevo…_dijo Andrew_

_Seiya se puso un poco nervioso_

－Mañana puedes venir a jugar con nosotros Seiya…_dijo Serena _

－No lo sé, me encantaría pero depende de mi padre. Si obtengo su permiso quizás podría venir.

_Los chicos se acercaron al príncipe rodeándolo_

－Si gustas podemos pedirle permiso a tu papá. ¿Dónde vives?…_preguntó Serena._－Vamos Seiya, llevamos nosotros nos encargamos de eso. Eres nuestro nuevo amigo.._.dijo Andrew_, _mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombre del príncipe._

_Seiya bajo un poco la mirada, tal vez enterarse de quién era él podría cambiar algo en sus nuevos amigos._

_Un hombre junto a dos caballos se acercó a los pequeños_

－No es necesario que me busquen…_dijo el rey, mirando la sorpresa de los pequeños._

－¿Usted es el padre de Seiya?...preguntó Serena

－Así es pequeña, ¿tú debes ser Serena.?

_Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, ¿cómo es que el rey conocía a Serena?._

－Si lo soy…_respondió la rubia_…－¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?, nunca lo he visto.

_Molly golpeó a Serena con el codo advirtiéndole que él era el rey y que Seiya entonces tendría que ser el príncipe_, mientras los demás hacía una sutil reverencia.

－Conocí a tus padres, pero eso es una larga historia. Me temo que tus otros amigos si saben quién soy. Les agradezco aceptar a mi hijo Seiya en su divertido juego.

_El rey dirigió su vista al príncipe_

－Puedes venir a jugar cuantas veces quieras Seiya.

_Los niños saltaron de alegría, por la aprobación del rey y por la nueva amistad que estaba a punto de surgir._

_Poco a poco fueron pasando los años, todos fueron creciendo y su amistad se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Seiya y Serena compartían muchas cosas juntos, en ocasiones ellos dos se escapaban para ir a su lugar favorito. Un hermoso lago con agua cristalina junto un hermoso y frondoso árbol. Podía pasar horas recostados en el pasto mirando las nubes o de noche observando las estrellas._

**_oOoOoOoOoOo_**

_Cierto día el rey mandó llamar a Seiya, tenía una noticia importante que informarle. _

－¿Me has mandado llamar padre?.._.preguntó Seiya._

_El rey asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió al príncipe_

－Seiya todos estos años se te ha preparado para convertirte en mi sucesor

_El rey hizo una pausa_

－Y este camino aun no termina. He decidido que tu preparación como guerrero será en otro lugar.

_A la mente de Seiya vino la imagen de Serena_

－¿A que te refieres padre?

－Recibirás un entrenamiento especial que puedo durar varios años. Me duele separarme de ti pero será por el bien de nuestro reino.

_Ser el príncipe requería sacrificios y este era uno de ellos._

－Entiendo padre.._.dijo Seiya._－¿Cuando será mi partida?

_El rey se acercó a su hijo_

－En cuanto mis consejeros hayan seleccionado al grupo de jóvenes que te acompañará en el entrenamiento.

－Entendido Padre, acepto tus deseos por el bien de nuestro reino.

_Seiya hizo una reverencia para abandonar la habitación donde se encontraba_

－No olvides despedirte de tu amigos, en especial de ella Seiya..._dijo el rey_

_Seiya le dedicó una sonrisa a su padre y salió de la habitación_

_El príncipe sabía que algún día abandonaría el reino para seguir preparándose pero nunca pensó que sería tan difícil en especial por Serena. Los días pasaban y él no mencionaba nada a sus amigos de su partida quería seguir disfrutando de su compañía hasta el último momento._

－Nicolas, necesito que lleves este mensaje, ya sabes a quién va dirigido..._dijo el príncipe al mensajero. _

－Por supuesto, su majestad..._dijo el joven y se retiró_

_El día había llegado, Seiya tenía que dejar el reino. Alistó sus cosas, se despidió de algunas personas del palacio y se dirigió al pueblo. Era una tarde agradable, el Sol aun estaba en lo alto._

－Buena tarde, Seiya

－Kakyû que sorpresa, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí.

－Lo mismo digo, ¿Estás esperando a alguién?..._preguntó ella_

_Seiya estaba apunto de contestar cuando fue interrumpido _

－Creo que no es necesario que me lo digas ya que se de quién se trata

_Seiya solo le dedicó una sonrisa_

－¿Si ella no viene?

－Vendrá sé que vendrá..._dijo Seiya, mirando al camino esperando que ella apareciera._

_Kakyu se acerco a Seiya, mientras él no dejaba de jugar con una cadena de plata que llamó la atención de Kakyû _

－Seiya tengo algo que decirte, no sé si deba pero ya no puedo ocultarlo. Desde hace años que..._ella fue interrumpida por el grito de una hermosa joven que se acercaba a ellos._

－¡Seiyaaa!

_Él se levantó del lugar donde estaba y corrió hacia ella, dejando a Kakyu_

－Bombón sabía que vendrías..._Seiya le sonrió_

－Discúlpame por tardar. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme?..._preguntó Serena_

－Necesito que hablemos, pero antes necesito despedirme de alguien.

_El príncipe tomó la mano de Serena y la llevó hasta Kakyû que seguía parada en el mismo lugar mirando a la pareja. _

－Lo siento Kakyû pero llegó la persona que esperaba y necesito hablar con ella..._.Seiya hizo una reverencia y se despidió de la joven. _

_Ella solo asintió con la cabeza se despidió de la pareja y se retiro no sin antes desviar la mirada hacia la rubia en señal de derrota._

_Serena estaba un poco extrañada desde hace tiempo que Kakyû se portaba de una manera diferente, pero pensó que el motivo se debía que ella y sus padres se irían del reino Star Light. Pero esta vez la expresión de ella era diferente._

－Seiya, ¿pasa algo con Kakyû?..._preguntó Serena_

－No lo sé, estaba por decirme algo pero me distraje cuando llegaste..._contestó el príncipe._

－Seiya y si le pasa algo

－Bombón, ella esta bien. No te preocupes por eso..._Seiya le dedicó una sonrisa._

_Serena bajo la mirada, no podía dejar de pensar en el comportamiento de su amiga. _

－Necesito que me acompañes tengo algo importante que decirte..._dijo él_

Seiya la tomó de la mano y la llevó al lugar favorito por ambos.

－Bombón mandé hacer esto para ti

_Seiya sacó de su elegante traje una cadena con un hermoso dije. Tomó las manos de Serena y lo colocó en ellas. _

_Los ojos de Serena brillaron al ver el hermoso detalle que Seiya colocaba en sus manos._

－Seiya.._.suspiró ella_.－No puedo aceptarlo

－Te ruego que lo aceptes ya que está hecho especialmente para ti bombón y significa el amor que siento por ti.

_Serena estaba impactada por tal revelación_

－¿El amor que tú me tienes?..._repitió Serena_

－Bombón, perdona por decírtelo precisamente este día, pero no podía irme sin que lo supieras.

La mirada de Serena se clavó en el príncipe

－¿Irte Seiya?, ¿qué es lo que quieres decir?..._preguntó ella_

－Mi padré ordenó que jóvenes del reino incluyéndome, abandonáramos el reino por algunos años

_Serena comenzó a derramar sutiles lágrimas_

－¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho Seiya?

－Lo siento pero quería que mis últimos días a tu lado fueran sin pensar que tenía que partir.

_Serena se acercó y abrazó a Seiya sujetando en su mano la cadena de plata que le dio Seiya. _

－Te estaré esperando Seiya. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, porque me he enamorado de ti..._dijo Serena aferrándose a los brazos de su príncipe. _

_ Seiya se separó de Serena y mirando a aquellos ojos llorosos se acercó sus labios a los de la rubia dándole un dulce beso._

－Te creo bombón, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y en mis pensamientos.

_Seiya secó un poco las lágrimas de la rubia_

－Regresaré bombón...suspiró él.－Regresaré por ti.

Serena Asintió

－Te esperaré Seiya aunque tardes mil años en volver..._susurró serena, mientras miraba a su príncipe._

_Ese mismo día, jóvenes del pueblo y el príncipe abandonaron el reino siendo despedidos por la gente del pueblo. Principalmente por Serena que con lagrimas en los ojos lo veía p_artir.

－Te esperaré Seiya aunque tardes mil años en volver...dijo para sí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Diez años después_

_El príncipe se tranquilizó y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban todos reunidos. La cena aun no comenzaba. Todos estaban en espera de Seiya para preguntarle acerca de los gritos que hace unos momentos se habían escuchado en el palacio._

－¿Pasa algo Seiya?..._preguntó el rey_

－No. Pueden estar tranquilos..._la mirada de Seiya era fría._

_Como salvación del príncipe en ese momento llegó una hermosa joven con abundante cabellera color rojo, que vestía un elegante vestido del mismo color. Todos clavaron su mirada en ella. Seiya se dirigió a su invitada tomó su mano y la besó. Posteriormente, el príncipe la condujo hacia la mesa para que tomara asiento. Ella le sonrió he hizo una reverencia al rey._

－Para mi es un honor presentarles a la duquesa Kakyû del reino Kinmoku. Ella y sus padres vivieron en este reino por varios años. Ella es una invitada especial para mi y espero que para ustedes también lo sea.

_Kakyû hizo de nuevo una reverencia hacia todos que respondieron de la misma forma._

_Sin más interrupciones, el rey ordenó servir la cena. Seiya aunque se veía tranquilo seguía pensando en el encuentro que tuvo con Mina y a su mente venía la imagen de Serena. __La velada fue tranquila, Michiru no dejaba de interrogar a Kakyû haciéndole preguntas de cómo había conocido a Seiya, por qué se fue del reino Star Light entre otras cosas. La duquesa era una persona adorable con una hermosa sonrisa._

Seiya se levantó y dirigiéndose a todos musitó

－Después de diez largos años de entrenamiento, he tomado una decisión importante para mi vida y el futuro de este reino.

_Seiya dirigió su mirada al rey_

－Padre..._hizo una breve pausa._－Sé la gran misión que me espera y sé la confianza que has depositado en mi.

_El rey asintió y le dedicó una tierna mirada a su hijo dejando que Seiya continuara_

－Con ustedes como testigos..._Seiya se dirigió hacia Kakyu y la tomó de la mano_

_Ella se puso un poco nerviosa, notándose el sonrojo en sus mejillas._

－Kakyû, necesito a una mujer a mi lado para en un futuro gobernar este reino. ¿Serías esa mujer?.

_El rey estaba atónito y todos los presentes. Los ojos de Kakyû brillaban, ahora ella sería su dueña._

－Seiya me toma por sorpresa tu proposición..._haciendo una pausa_.－Pero acepto ser esa mujer..._dijo ella, mientras el príncipe volvía a besar su mano._

_Un prolongado silencio invadió el lugar. Todos clavaron los ojos en la ahora pareja. Para quitar la tensión, Michiru comenzó a aplaudir sacando a todos del shock en el que se encontraban. Posteriormente, comenzaron a felicitar al príncipe y la duquesa. _

_El rey se levantó y se dirigió a Seiya. _

－Felicidades Seiya esta decisión es solo tuya, pero necesito que me acompañes. Hay unas cuantas cosas que tenemos que hablar.

_Después de eso el rey Artemis clavó la mirada en Kakyû_

－La felicito también, espero haga muy feliz a mi hijo que es el tesoro más preciado que tengo.._.dijo el rey, mientras KaKyû solo le dedicó una suave sonrisa._

_El príncipe y el rey abandonaron el lugar mientras los demás felicitaban a su futura esposa. La decisión había sido tomada ya no había marcha atrás y aunque Seiya se estaba destrozando por dentro tenía que olvidar a la mujer que realmente amaba. _

* * *

_Espero les guste este capítulo. A partir de aquí empezaran cosas interesantes. _

_La idea aun esta trabajando en mi mente así que acepto sugerencias._

_Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron y dejaron su opinión._

_Les mando un fuerte abrazo y les deseo un buen año 2014._

_Nota: También pueden pasar a leer mi primera historia: **Una Estrella en mi Corazón **_

Saludos

Zibo Kou


End file.
